LOTM: Decimation S4 P17/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in Maisy's store trying to plan. Meanwhile, Rose is seen walking around the store looking at the merchandise before she sees Zulu and Foxtrot sitting against the wall. Zulu is shown hugging Foxtrot who has his head buried in Zulu's chest) Rose: Guys? (Rose walks over to Zulu and Foxtrot) Rose: Guys, is everything okay? Zulu: Sorry Rose... Just trying to comfort Foxtrot... Foxtrot: I can't believe what happened to dad, our brother, and our sister.... Zulu: Its okay. We'll save them. You know that. (Foxtrot begins to cry quietly as Zulu pats his back) Zulu: Just try and take it easy bro... Rose: Is there anything I can do to help? Zulu: I don't know what I can do... Rose: Hmm... Here. Let me try. (Rose goes over and hugs Foxtrot) Rose: There there Foxtrot.. Its okay. Foxtrot: *crying* I can't go on knowing they're like this....! Rose: Shh shh… Its okay. Omega and the others will be back before you know it... Foxtrot: *Crying* But they…. They... (Foxtrot stops crying feeling the good feeling Rose gives off) Foxtrot: *Sniff* They're gonna.... Rose: Calm down... Omega and the others are gonna be just fine. Zulu: Yeah bro. You know dad and the others wouldn't let anything happen to themselves. Even if they're brainwashed. Foxtrot:..... Rose: Come on Fox. Where's that adorable little hero we all know and love? Foxtrot: … *Sniff* Sorry bro... Sorry Rosie... Rose: Hey its cool. We understand you're feeling sad. But I'll always be there to give anyone who's sad a hug. Foxtrot: I know. (Foxtrot hugs Rose back) Foxtrot: Did you really mean that about me being adorable...? (Rose giggles in response) Rose: Of course I did Foxtrot! Zulu: Yeah! You're the most adorable Targhul out there bro! Foxtrot: Really? Rose: As cute as an Infant! Foxtrot: Aww! *Hugs Rose and Zulu* You guys! Zulu: Ey that's better! (The three hug for a bit before they stop and sit together.) Zulu: Hey, you think this shop has food lying around somewhere? Foxtrot: Yeah I'm starving. Rose: I'm sure there's some kind of snack in here. Zulu: Well let's go check! We've got some time before anyone comes up with a good plan. Rose: Here, I'll go ask Maisy if there's food around. Foxtrot: Okay! (Meanwhile Maisy is talking to Alex Jack and Erin) Maisy:...………. Wooooooow… Alex: Yeah. Maisy: That's just.... Wow. I can't even begin to wrap my head around this. Jack: Well at least now you know why we need to get that Stone from her. Erin: The longer she has it, the more danger your city is put in. Maisy: No kidding! A dark god might come down on our city and kill us all just for that stupid rock!? Alex: That "rock" as you've seen is stupidly powerful. Maisy: For it to attract some dark god!? This... This.... Alroin? Alex: Alkorin. Maisy: Whatever! Rose: Uhhh, Miss Rees? Maisy: Ye- OH!! *Grabs her chest* Jesus.... Sorry I'm still not use to seeing these... Targhuls? Erin: Yes. Maisy: R-Right. Sorry um... Rose: Rose. Um hey we were wondering if you got any food around? Foxtrot: *Across the Room* Yeah we're hungry! Rose: What he said. Maisy: Um... H-Hang on I think I got some bags of chips in the back. Would-Would that work? Rose: Yeah sure that's fine. We're down to eat anything at this point. Maisy: Then wait just a minute. I'll be right back. (Maisy walks to the other end of the store and gets some chips for Rose and the others. She then comes back and hands them to Rose) Maisy: Here you go! Rose: Thanks! I'll go take these to the others! (Rose goes back over to Zulu and Foxtrot) Lenny: Hey wait up! I want chips too! (Lenny follows after her and goes to sit with them) Erin: *sigh* Crazy kids... Alex: Hey, Rose's your Targhul. Maisy: You raised her?? Erin: Oh yeah. She was but an infant a few months ago. Maisy: Months? These things age fast? Jack: Crazy right? Maisy: *Puts hand to head* … And there I was panicking over getting a date for prom in high school... Erin: You're telling me. It feels like yesterday like we were playing hide and seek, and now she's a full fledged hero. Alex: You helped her get that way sis. Erin: Heh. Yeah I did. I still remember the day I promised that little scamp she'd be my side kick. *Sighs* I do miss carrying her in my arms. Alex: Well hey, we got a bunch more babies waiting back home. Erin: That we do! (the two siblings share a laugh but they suddenly stop. They look at each other and then just look away with sad looks.) Maisy: Well, they do seem like interesting creatures. Jack: They sure are. Erin: But they've proven themselves effective heroes. Maisy: Seriously you guys are honestly still crazy though. Alex: Eh, you'll get use to it the more you hang out with us. Maisy: Given what you've told me, I get the feeling we'll see each other a lot more even AFTER we've save the city. Alex: We probably are. Jack: Yeah, I hate to ruin the mood guys, but what are we supposed to do about Vivienne? Maisy: Good question. Not only does Vivienne has all the people in the city under her control, the total of which comes to a few THOUSAND PEOPLE, she's also several of your super powered friends, likely serving as her personal guard! Alex: Yeah, you're right. Erin: Well we've got a few of our friends out right now scouting out her Town Hall. Maybe they'll be able to find a way to- (Suddenly, Yuri, Jiro and Denki burst into the store before they lock the doors) Denki: Guys we've got a problem! Jack: What happened?! Alex:.....Where's Jessica?? Jiro: We got caught outside the Hall. Jessica got captured by Scott and Jirosoyu... Denki: They didn't follow us, but they did take her inside! Alex: WHAT?!? Maisy: Oh great. Now Vivienne has ANOTHER super powered buddy of yours... So can this girl do? Drop space junk from the sky? Erin: She's another psychic like Alex. Meaning she's more powerful than the others. Maisy: Great... Alex: Jessica.... (Meanwhile Vivienne is seen on her chair holding her scepter. By her side are Emily and Kyle in they're maid and butler uniform. Momo, dressed in some uniform goes up to Vivienne) Momo: Mistress. I just got word from Scott. We've captured one of the Defenders. Vivienne: Really now? Momo: Yes Mistress. We've restrained her down in the basement. Vivienne: Come with me then. I wish to see her for myself. Momo: *Bows* At once. (Momo leads Vivienne, Kyle and Emily down to the basement. Two guards are seen by the door. They open is and the 4 step inside. Jessica is seen chain to the wall trying to get free) Jessica: *Trying to pull her arms free* RRRNNNN!! Momo: That's quite enough of that! Jessica: *Gasp* Momo! Vivienne: Well well, I know you! You're Alex's special girl aren't you? Jessica: You really do know everything about us don't you...? Vivienne: Oh I do. *Grabs Jessica's chin* My you're a pretty thing aren't you? No wonder Alex is crazy about you. Jessica: Gnn… Vivienne: I bet he would HATE the idea seeing deciding to dump him and live here. Wouldn't he? Jessica: NO! I already dumped Alex one, and I deeply regret that choice! I'm never gonna do that again, even if you brainwash me! Vivienne: Well I'm sorry but it doesn't seem like you have much choice. (Vivienne pulls out her scepter as Jessica looks at it in horror) Jessica: Do your worst! Vivienne: Oh I won't have to. You'll be happy here soon enough. (Vivienne moves the scepter toward Jessica. Jessica closes her eyes and turns her head as she prepares for the worst. The scepter touches Jessica) Jessica: Huh?? Vivienne: WHAT?!! (The scepter has no effect as Jessica remains unaffected by the brainwashing) Jessica: It didn't work. Vivienne: How!? Why isn't this working?! Its worked every other time! Jessica: Maybe it just doesn't work on me. (Vivienne tries again to brainwash Jessica, but to no avail) Vivienne: DAMMIT!! Jessica: Guess you can't brainwash me sweetie. Snooze you lose. Vivienne: This isn't over yet! I can still torture you and figure out where your friends are hiding! Jessica: Oh please! Nothing you do is ever gonna get me to break and tell you where my friends are. Vivienne: I wouldn't be so sure. CRAIG!! (Craig, also dressed in a uniform, runs down stairs and joins Vivienne in the basement) Craig: You called ma'am!? Vivienne: This girl needs the same treatment as you gave Alex. Jessica: *Gasp* Oh no... Vivienne: *Smirks* Now you're scared aren't you? Jessica: N-No never! Do your worst Craig! I can take it. Vivienne: Well then, I guess I can leave you two alone. *To Craig* If she breaks, report to me. Craig: Yes ma'am! (Vivienne smirks as she, Kyle, Emily and Momo leave the room and close the door. Craig then turns to Jessica) Jessica: Uhh, h-hey Craig! Craig: Sup Jess. So. *Claps hands together* Ready to smile? Jessica: C-Craig come on. Y-You're my friend remember? Craig: Sorry. But I got to serve the boss lady now. Jessica: Y-You don't have to do this. Craig: Sorry Jess, but she DID promise I'd get some soft pretzels if I became her personal interrogator. And that's exactly what I plan to get! (Craig's hands then glow purple) Craig: Now let's do this! Jessica: *Gulp* (Back with Vivienne, she is seen pacing wondering why Jessica couldn't be brainwashed) Momo: Mistress don't you think you should take it easy? Vivienne: I can't calm down right now Commander Momo-Chan. I need to figure out why my scepter's power doesn't work on her. Momo: Well you do realize she's psychic right? Her mind could be protected by some kind of power. Vivienne: Could that really be the case? Momo: It's most likely Mistress. Vivienne: Hmm... A Psychic... Could that really be it? Then that would explain why it didn't work on Alex. Emily: He is a much more powerful psychic then Jessica to. Kyle: That's cause Jessica doesn't train like Alex does. Emily: Yeah. Alex has had lots of time to train his abilities. Vivienne: So I can't use the Stone to recruit them then. Oh well, his lady will still prove useful in finding out where they're hiding. Kyle: Will Craig be able to break her will though? Vivienne: Its as you two said: She is weaker then Alex. She'll break. Trust me. And when she does, I'll be ready. Commander Momo! Momo: *Statues* Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Have Izuku continue to take his patrol group around the city. I want to keep an eye for any more potential Defenders wondering around. Momo: Yes ma'am! Anything else? Vivienne: Yes. Emily! Emily: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Bring me some refreshments. This stress has got me famished. Emily: Yes ma'am! Right away! (Emily quickly rushes off as Vivienne sits down and lets out a heavy sigh) Vivienne: Commanding an army is harder then I thought it would be. Kyle: Shall I rub your shoulders Mistress? Vivienne: Oh yes please. (Kyle walks over and starts rubbing her shoulders) Vivienne: *sigh* Yeah that's the stuff. Kyle: Anything for you Mistress! (Emily comes in with refreshments) Emily: Your drink Mistress! Vivienne: Thank you Emily. (Vivienne drinks as her shoulders are being rubbed) Vivienne: Its good to be mayor. … No. Not mayor. Queen. Kyle: Sure is Mistress. (Vivienne smiles as Kyle continues rubbing her shoulders. It then cuts to Alex who is seen pacing around in the store) Jack: Alex, are you okay man? Alex: No Jack, I am not alright! Jack: Is it Jessica? Alex: *sigh* There's a good chance Vivienne's gonna either kill her or torture her Jack! So yes! I'm a little on edge, why aren't you? Jack: She's not my girlfriend. Alex: So?! Erin: Alex, calm down. Alex: I lost Jessica once! I am NOT gonna lose her again! Rose: You won't lose her Alex. Lenny: Yeah! We'll get her back together! Alex: You sure? Jack: We're positive Alex. (Alex then sighs as he looks away from the group) Alex: I just hope she's not hurt. (Meanwhile....) Jessica: AH HAHAHAHAHAA!!! CRAIG PLEASE!!! NO MORE!!! NO MORE I'M BEGGING YOU!!! (Jessica is seen laughing hysterically as her body glows purple. Craig is seen across the room sitting at a table eating a pretzel as his hands glow purple) Craig: Mmm, this pretzel is amazing! You want some Jess? Jessica: PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!! (Jessica continues laughing as Craig looks disappointed) Craig: Well that's a shame. You're really missing out. You know, I can stop this if you just tell me where Alex and the others can be found. Jessica: HAHAHA NOOOOOO!! Craig: Okay then. *Continues eating* (Suddenly the door opens. Mina, now wearing a uniform like Momo comes down stairs) Craig: Oh *Statues* Sup commander? Mina: Hey Craig! How's the prisoner doing? SHe looks like she's having the time of her life right now! Craig: Oh she sure is! And you were right, she broke like glass. Mina: I'd imagine so. She always was a fragile one. Jessica: HAHAHAHA!! MINA PLEASE!!! MAKE CRAIG STOP!! HAHA!! Mina: Oh I'd be glad to Jess! But, you have to tell us where Alex and the others are first! Jessica: NEVER!! HAHAHAHA!!! Craig: Jeez, laughing like a mad man and yet she won't even tell us where they are. Mina: Shame really. She's blinded by love. *Sighs* But one the hand, its so sweet! I'm a sucker for love! … But on the other hand, Mistress Vivi won't be happy to hear she refuses to talk. Craig: Oh don't worry! I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. She'll talk eventually. Mina: Oh I know she will. They always do. Isn't that right Jess? Jessica: *Laughing while tears fall out her eyes* GUYS PLEASE!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE OUR FRIENDS!!! Craig: We are your friends! You're just not wanting to cooperate is all. Mina: Yeah! If you tell us where Alex and the others are, this torture ends. Craig: So are you gonna snap like a twig or sit there laughing like crazy? (Jessica is unable to respond as she continues laughing) Craig: *sigh* Guess that's a no again. Mina: I think this is actually kinda funny! She's about as giggly as a baby Targhul! Craig: She sure is! (Mina and Craig both laugh) Mina: Well, I'll leave you to interrogate the prisoner a bit more Craig. Just make sure she breaks before I come back. Craig: *salutes* You have my word Mina! (Mina heads up stairs as Jessica resumes laughing. Mina heads back to Vivienne, who is now getting a foot rub by Emily) Mina: Hey there Vivi! Vivienne: Ahh Commander Mina-Chan! How's my favorite girl doing? Emily: I thought I was your favorite girl! Vivienne: Oh you know what I mean! Mina: Doing just fine Mistress! Vivienne: How's the prisoner? Mina: Stronger than we thought Mistress. She still hasn't revealed the location of the other Defenders. Vivienne: Hmm that so...? *Sighs* Its a shame. If only my scepter would work. But if she doesn't crack soon.... We may need to do something a bit... Drastic. Mina: How drastic? Vivienne: We'll give Jessica a bit more time. But let's just say, Jessica will want to talk.... *Eyes glow* For her sake. Mina: I understand. Vivienne: I'm sure you do. Mina: Sooo, I assume I caught you at a bad time? Vivienne: Oh no. Just getting some rid of some stress that's been building up. I can have one of my servants give you a massage or a foot rub if you would like. Mina: Oh no I'm fine Mistress. Vivienne: If you say so. But they're there if you want. Mina: I understand. Well, I'm gonna go check on the patrols. Vivienne: Oh I've already got Momo-Chan on that Mina. Mina: Oh! Okay then. Vivienne: You sure you don't want that massage? I have so many servants who need something to do. Mina: Weeeeell… Since you're offering Mistress! Vivienne: Good. Jason! (Suddenly a butler steps into the room) Jason: Yes Mistress? Vivienne: Give Commander Mina-Chan here ANYTHING she wants! Jason: Yes Mistress. Mina: Alright! It's been awhile since I've had a good foot rub! Vivienne: Jason's been here probably the longest so far. He's definitely got experience. Mina: Then let's get started! (The scene then cuts to The Defenders back at the shop sitting around) Alex: So that's it then, we're out of ideas. Jack: Seems like it so far. Maisy: We seriously have nothing? Alex: We're stupidly outnumbered, and if we try to fight full force, a lot of innocent people are gonna get hurt and killed, not to mention our friends, and we still don't know where we are. Miles: And we don't want to risk another more of us going out there least we lose more of our allies. Meaning we're completely blind as well. Alex: Not to mention that hey got Jessica hostage. Who knows what they'll do to her if they see us in there. Jack: Oh please. They probably got Craig in charge of her. Alex: Meaning? Jack: Meaning they're not gonna do much trying to tickle her to death. Alex: Still, I can't bear the thought knowing that she's in trouble like this. Maisy: So.... What? Its over? We lost? Alex:..... Much as I hate to admit it.... Yeah. Erin: That Vivienne chick thinks she's so special with that Stone. Jack: What do you think they're even doing back there? Rose: Probably praying to her at this point. Zulu: Would not surprise me if that was the case. Alex: And they got Jessica stuck with Craig. Foxtrot: *sigh* This is awful. We'll never get them back at this rate.... Rose: We will Fox. Just have faith. Alex: But right now, we need a good plan. (The Defenders continue to try and think of a plan. It then cuts to Craig who is now seen getting bored at his table as Jessica is seen catching her breath) Craig: Now then, for the last time. Are you gonna talk? Jessica: *Heavy breathing* …… Craig: Come on, Jessica. You're making me feel like the bad guy here. You know I hate that. But I HAVE to follow orders. So please. Just tell us where the others are! You know we're not gonna hurt them! Jessica: I....would rather get tickled to death at this rate.....then have my friends get stuck in your weird dystonian society...! Craig: So....Is that a no then? Jessica: What....*heavy breathing* Do you think...? Craig:...… *Sighs* Then.... Sorry Jess. It was nice to know you. (Craig's hands start to glow once more) Jessica: Oh crap. (Jessica's body begins to glow, but this time she tries to keep herself from laughing) Craig: Jess, you tried this the first time. It's not gonna last. Jessica: I'll at least... Be able to catch my breath more.... Craig: *Sighs* You're just hurting yourself more.... I need a break. Don't think that me leaving means your safe. The effects will still happen. (Craig hits Jessica with a purple energy ball, causing the effect to last without Craig's influence) Craig: I'm gonna go report to Miss Boone. I'll be back to see if you wanna cooperate. (As Craig leaves, Jessica, still trying to catch her breath as tears coming down her eyes) Jessica: *Thinking* Alex.... If I never see you again.... I love you... (Meanwhile back with Vivienne and Mina) Mina: Oooooooh woooooooow. Where did you find this guy? He's amaaaaaazing….. (Mina is seen getting a foot rub from Jason as Vivienne is now getting various treatments. Back massage, manicure, getting her hair washed) Vivienne: Like I said, he was one of the first Mina-Chan. Mina: I can tell! (Craig is heard knocking before he enters the room) Craig: Mistress, I'm sorry to interrupt but- (Craig is silent by what he is seen as Vivienne is a mess a young boy like him like shouldn't see) Craig: I.... Wow. Vivienne: Ah Craig. Has Jessica cracked yet? Craig: Um... I uh.... Should I come back later when your more.... Covered? Vivienne: Just tell me if the girl's broke yet. Craig: Well.....No she hasn't. She's WAY stronger than anticipated. Mina: Still?? Man I thought she'd break by now. No way someone like her should last so long. Craig: Her will is strong, we gotta give her that. Emily: *Washing Vivienna's hair* I'll say! Maybe she is stronger then Alex. Vivienne: *Sighs* This girl... Is really testing my limit. (Suddenly Momo returns and with her are all the other brainwash Defenders, all wearing uniforms, even the Targhuls) Momo: Mistress we- Oh! *Quickly bows* MY DEEPEST APOLOGIZES! I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED FIRST! Omega: Kids shield your eyes! (Pearl and Charlie then turn away) Craig: Oh, there you guys are. Izuku: *Looking away* Y-Yes! Commander Momo told us to give our report to the Mistress! Vivienne: *Sighs* Towel please. (Kyle quick rushes over. He puts a towel around Vivienne just before she stands up so no one sees anything) Vivienne: Let me hear your reports. Omega: Well, the other Defenders have yet to be found. Pearl: We've searched every building ma'am. No one was there to be found. Uraraka: They've definitely hidden well Mistress. Vivienne: *Annoyed sigh* These Defenders... They are REALLY starting to get on my nerves! And between them and that girl, they are making me do something I REALLY don't want to do! Momo: Whatever you wish to do Mistress, know that you have our full support! We'll follow you without question! Omega: Guess Jessica hasn't broken yet then huh Craig? Craig: No. Pearl: Jeez, for a kid with the power to tickle a person's entire body, you're not good at getting what you want. Craig: Hey! There's no need to be mean about it! Charlie: You should let me take over. I can make her crack. Uraraka: No offense Charlie but you might kill her by accident. Charlie: No I wouldn't! Uraraka: With how strong your pharamones are? I disagree. Mina: There's gotta be some way we can get her to crack. Aww yeah....That's the stuff... Momo: Mina! What are you doing?! Mina: Sorry Momo, Mistress offered and you don't say no to her. Uraraka: Aww lucky!! Mina: Not only did she tell me do this, but she gave me one of her first servants! And this guy is amazing! Jason: I'm glad you are pleased Commander Mina. Mina: Ah yeah... But seriously what are we gonna do about the Defenders and Jessica? Vivienne: Hmmm... Omega: Any ideas Mistress? Vivienne:..... Mina. Finish up. Mina: Awww! All right. Momo: What are we doing Mistress? Vivienne: Commander Momo-Chan. Gather EVERYONE in the city infront of Town Hall. Its time we sent a message to the Defenders. One that they will not be able to refuse. *Eyes glows* TO BE CONTINED... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts